Currently, some wearable computer devices include cameras or other optical sensors for capturing still or moving images. Such cameras may be used to capture images along an axis defined by an extension of a body on which the wearable computer devices are worn. For example, a wearable computer device worn about a head of a human may be mounted to an article of clothing or accessory such as a cap or pair of eyeglasses, and may include a camera aligned to capture images in a direction in which the human is looking, or in a direction in which the head is pointed. In this regard, the wearable computer device may functionally record or replicate the field of view of the human, such as by capturing images or other information that the human sees, based on the orientation of the wearable computer device about the head. Such images or other information, or portions thereof, may then be presented on a computer display (e.g., a miniaturized head-up display in a field of view of the human) that may be viewed by either or both of the human's eyes.
While most wearable computer devices having cameras or other optical sensors may capture images along a selected axis or in a selected direction, such devices are typically unable to capture images of objects or features that are not within a field of view of the user, i.e., along axes or in directions other than the axis or direction of the field of view. Moreover, such devices typically may not be programmed or configured to automatically capture images within such fields of view, or to automatically recognize objects or features that are expressed within such images. Therefore, the functionality of most wearable computer devices is hindered in that the extent of their capacity to analyze such images, or to provide information to a user regarding contents of such images, is limited to what is already being viewed by the user. Furthermore, cameras or other optical sensors that are mounted to or provided within wearable computer devices may typically be trained only upon a manual movement of the user, such as a twist or tilt of a head.